


Mere Presumption

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short free-verse poem about after Ennis's divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Presumption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January 14 at [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/profile)[**31_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/): "all their confidence is mere presumption"

Mere Presumption

We'll make a go of it now, Jack thinks.

We'll have a cow and calf operation.

Little place.

Wyoming or

Colorado where

The air is clear.

Ennis's horses, my truck, Jack thinks.

Jack piles his life into a pick-up running on fuel and presumption.

Jack thought wrong.


End file.
